TF2 X Reader
by MogaRoca
Summary: You are just starting your new job at RED Base. Let's take a peek at how your first day goes, shall we? (Team Fortress 2 Reader Insert)


You beam happily. It's your first day starting at RED HQ. You're a Scout, a damn good one at that. You're fast and petite, which gives you quite the edge. You hold onto your wooden baseball bat tightly. Your dad had given it to me before he died in combat. Your Dog Tags, which are from your mom, clink as you sway on the balls of your feet. Mom died kinda like Dad, in battle. She was a Spy. You sigh a little and adjust the straps of your backpack so they're higher on your shoulders.

You walk closer to the HQ, a gasp of awe escaping your lips. The building is quite large. Metallic covering, laser tinted windows, and an excellent protective barrier. You stare at the tall technical towers that loom over the buildings.

'What were they for again?' your mind searches for the answer. 'Dammit! What if they ask me what they're for? Augh! I'm such an idiot!'

You groan a little and bite down onto a thumbnail. You sigh, exasperated, and mentally kick yourself. You then knock on the tick steel door.

"Whaddya want?!" a voice blares out over the invisible speakers.

You jump and fall over, that was unexpected.

"U-um…" You stutter "I'm the new Scout that'll be working here. My name's (f/n), I sent in my résumé a while ago? You guys said you wanted me on the Team."

There's static and soft chatter. You push myself up off the ground and dust off your army capris. Suddenly the large door creaks open and a different voice speaks.

"Come on in." this voice sounds more Australian than the last one, who sounded like they were from Boston, like you.

You oblige to the voice's wishes and dart through the doorway. The steel gate immediately shuts after you and you jump.

'Jumpy ain't we?' You think to yourself.

You look around the large, metal room. It's open and quite spacious. A few closets sit here an' there, but other than that, not a whole lot's going on. You shuffle your feet and clutch your bat closer to your chest. This is a little frightening. You whimper a bit, you are so not used to quiet places.

A shadow suddenly looms over you and you twist around, your bat raised in the air. The man cries out and stumbles a bit. You then realized he looked kinda like you, like a twin. You lower my bat and tilt your head.

"Who are you?" You ask.

The man straightens up and adjusts his red cap.

"I'm Scout." He says as if it were obvious "I think the bettah question is why are you here?"

You smile a bit. So this is the infamous Scout, known for running his mouth and smashing heads at the same time. You stand up a little straighter.

'Gotta act professional, gotta act professional, gotta act professional!'

You rub my bandaged wrists and tighten my grip on my bat. If you could see them, you're sure your knuckles are white.

"I-I'm here 'cause-I'm here for my new job!" you say swallowing and looking down.

Scout scoffs and walks around you. You stiffen and straighten up again.

"You a Scout, too?" he asks.

You nod quickly, "Y-yes, sir!" You squeak.

He snickers and final stops his pacing in front of you. He smirks and you blush a little. His staring at your body is really freaking you out.

"S-so when can I meet the rest of the Team?" You ask, trying to break the ice.

Scout rubs the back of his neck, a grin on his face.

"Well, follow me and I'll show ya around first." He says.

You nod quickly and follow him as he exits the room. He shows you the different hallways and resting-rooms of the building.

"Here's the Training Room." He says opening a door showing a room filled with different electronic equipment.

"Over there's the Kitchen, there's the Pool," he stops abruptly in front of the Pool Room.

You slam into his back and he turns around to lift an eyebrow at you're actions.

"The Pool is for training purposes only." He says and winks.

You blush and nod. "O-okay."

He continues his walking and you try my best to keep up with him. He continues to show you the different room until you both finally reach a room completely out of the ordinary.

"And finally this is the Meeting Room. This is where we come to construct our battle plans and/or 'parties.'" He smirks.

You look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He looks down at you and chuckles. "Sorry, it's an inside joke."

You look down at the floor; your cheeks begin to burn again. You rock on my heels and hum a little. Scout's stare is still glued onto your chest and you're beginning to feel uncomfortable again. You look over at him and clear your throat. He looks up at your face.

"Um, S-Scout, when can I meet the other Team Members?" you ask.

He smiles and tosses an arm around your shoulders. "Easy there, Toots. We're already meetin' 'em."

He opens the Meeting Room door and pushes you in. You stumble and avoid contact with the floor. You begin to stutter an apology for your clumsiness when you're interrupted by a deep cough.

You turn around and meet eyes with a tall, suave looking man. You flinch back from his shocking eyes.

"Oh, um, hello." You say stiffly.

The man cocks an eyebrow. He's wearing a deep red ski mask and a scarlet suit and tie. You falter your gaze from his mask and glance back at the other Team Members. One wears a yellow building hat with red overalls. Another wears a white lab coat and thick black rimmed glasses. One man wears a fedora and holds a strange looking gun in his hands. The last man is holding a thick club sandwich. You cock your head.

'Isn't there a few missing?'

"Hi there, Sheila." The man with the fedora says, tipping his hat. He was the second voice on the intercom!

You smile at the man's Australian accent. "'Sup?"

"Yo, guys!" Scout says loudly "I wantcha all ta meet (f/n)! She's a Scout, just like yours truly!"

The men mutter to each other a little, the one in the lab coat and the one with the building hat ogle you. You blush a bit and kinda hide behind Scout.

"It iz a pleasure to meet wiz you." The man with the ski mask says, his voice dripping with a French accent. "I am le Spy."

He takes hold of your hand and kisses it tenderly. You blush as he lets go of your hand.

"Zees are Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and Heavy. Soldier, DemoMan, and Pyro or in ze Medical Bay healing from our last encounter with ze BLUs."

You nod. "Oh, I hope they will get better soon."

The group laughs and Scout claps a hand on your back.

"Wow, (f/n)!" he laughs "Seriously? Ya can't talk like that out on the Battlefield!"

You frown and nod sadly. "Okay. If you say so."

The group begins to quiet down and Spy pulls out a manila envelope froom behind his back. He tosses it on the table and sits down at one of the chairs.

"So, I hear you are vwilling to work wiz us?" he say in a question like tone.

You nod quickly "Y-yes sir."

"Zhen you know vwe do not put up with any sort of bad attitude or lack of training, correct?"

You nod again.

"Good." He stands up and walks over to one of the closets in the corner of the room. He opens it up and reaches inside. Half a second later he pulls out a red t-shirt. He walks back over to me and hands it to Scout.

"Make sure vis fits her." He says.

Scout smirks and nods. He then gestures you to follow him out of the room.

As you walk down into the hallway Scout tosses you the shirt. You grab onto it clumsily.

"See if fits." He says casually and leans against the wall.

You look at the shirt in your hands then back up to Scout.

"Aren't you gonna give me some privacy?" You ask.

He chuckles and gets up off the wall. "We have literally no privacy here, Toots."

You blush and look down. Scout sighs and walks back into the room. You smile and quickly slip off your backpack and original shirt. You then pull on the red shirt and straighten it out. You look down at yourself and smile happily. You then grab my shirt and stuff it into your bag then snatch up your bat and rush back into the Meeting Room.

"Very nice." Spy says.

"Thank you." You say and spin a little.

The shirt is overlarge and hangs off of your shoulders. You move your shoulders a bit and beam at the rest of the Team.

"So am I officially a RED?" You ask.

"Hell yeah!" Scout cheers and pats your shoulder.

You smile and shuffle my feet.

"All right men." Spy says and turns back around "And now our new lady, let us prepare for our new strategy…"


End file.
